Completly Oblivious
by CallMeStranger
Summary: Life at stark tower has been pretty interesting since the new addition. But is that a good or bad thing?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: So this is the story I've been working on in secret. It's not done, but I'm itching for people to see it. I thought, screw it. If I do continue this story, up try not to bother you guys with these little notes. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what guys? I do own the avengers! I do, I do! *holds up DVD* On blue ray too! **

Prologue-

It all started one night after Steve and Tony went to bed. Steve sighed contently and turned to face Tony. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a kid?"

Tony sat up. "This again? How can we have a kid?"He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, there are ways..." Steve suggested and sat up as well.

"No, no that's not what I'm worried about. We're superheroes technically speaking, and very commonly known. Our child would be in constant danger every minute of its life because of us and I don't want that hanging over my head." Tony muttered.

"But that's just it though! We're superheroes, and you're rich. I think we can protect anyone we wanted pretty well." Steve countered.

Tony rolled over. "I'll think about it." He yawned tiredly. Steve soon followed and pulled him closer, so they were chest to chest.

"You do that." Steve mumbled and pressed his lips against Tony 's before falling into a peaceful sleep.

It took weeks to finally persuade Tony. But Steve found that it was all worth it in the end. A few months later they came home from the hospital holding a little baby girl in their arms. She would grow up to look like Tony mostly. Brown hair, same face characteristics, except for her eyes. Her big thoughtful eyes were the same color as Steve's. The deepest blue any of the avengers would ever see. Pepper welcomed them home with a bright smile.

"What's her name?" She had asked, peaking at the girls face.

"We've decided to name her Cathy." Steve replied, beaming. He was so excited to finally have a kid of his own. His life couldn't get better than this. His partner was buzzing with pride next to him. Tony was still worried, but made an effort not to show it. This was their moment, and he was determined not to mess it up.

All the avengers had gathered in the living room, waiting for them to come home. They smiled when Steve and Tony entered. This was followed by congratulations, and pats on the back. There were so many questions. What's her name? Can I hold her? We can help you if you need it you know? And all the usual chatter of excitement on the big day.

Clint smiled mischivously. "So which one of you is the mom?" No sooner had he said that did the rest of the avengers scowl at him and Natasha hit him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He grumbled.

After a while, Pepper congratulated them and exused herself to handle some more paperwork, while the rest of the avengers went back to their last minute business before and Steve carried Cathy back to her new bedroom. They opened the door revealing an average sized room painted pink, and decorated with all the necessities of childcare. A crib, a changing table, and several different stuffed animals lined the walls, making it seem even more cozy than it did before. The soft carpet was white as snow, which Tony had thought would stain easier, but why argue?

Steve leaned over the crib rails to get a better look at their new daughter. Her eyes shone like sapphires in the dimmed light as she yawned, revealing a tiny little tounge. Tony came over to admire Cathy with Steve. She looked so delicate. Tony smiled and waved at her.

That's when she reached out with her hand and grabbed for his finger. Tony laughed lightly and obliged. Although Cathy was only a baby, she looked like she was trying to communicate with him, almost. Tony dismissed the thought and withdrew his finger. Steve gazed at him with such emotion, it was hard not to choke up. But he was Tony Stark. He was not going to cry, he wasn't.

On their way out, Steve switched off the light, and wrapped his arm around Tony 's waist. "She's beautiful. Cathy reminds me so much of you." He whispered.

"And what about those eyes? They're like little blue jewels, just like yours." Tony replied dreamily.

As they settled into bed, Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and pulled him closer. Their legged intertwined, making it hard for either of them to escape. Tony nuzzled his head into Steve's neck. "You're going to make a great father." Tony exclaimed, slightly muffled.

Steve lifted Tonys head up to his and trapped him in a deep kiss. Tony came up for air, his lips lingering on Steve's."You'll make an awesome dad Tony, don't worry." He whispered, running his fingers through his hair.

"You think so?" Tony asked, focusing on Steve's mouth.

"I know so." He said. Tony leaned in, kissing his way up Steve's neck, nibbling the tender skin near his jaw, earning a moan of appreciation. He took that as a sign to continue.

*Later*

Cathy was growing quickly. She was smarter that the regular child, whether it be her heritage, or the avengers fault. She was quite pretty for someone her age. Brown waves of hair rolled all the way down to her shoulders, while her eyes shone brightly with curiousity and imagination. The avengers couldn't ask for better company. Natasha insisted on teaching her stealth, while only at the age of five. At the beginning, Cathy found it hilarious and most of their training sessions ended on the floor in giggles. Although she found it useful when she really tried.

Clint was equally amusing. Always climbing up places where he didn't belong. Up on the fridge, sitting on the counter, and Cathy's favorite hiding place, the vents. Those square, tunnel like rods that only showed in some rooms. He'd often play hide and seek with her, which never lasted long when Cathy hid. Or sometimes you'd find them chasing each other around the building. But Clint's favorite way to pass time was to watch Cathy from where she wouldn't see him and pop out of nowhere. The look on her face each time was priceless. He scared her so bad she would jump, and then they'd both laugh so hard they cried. He was by far, her favorite uncle.

Which was saying something considering she knew Thor. Cathy just loved showing him things. A watch, her barbie dolls, and most particulary, her drawings. Thor would always admire everything she gave him. Sometimes, he honestly had no clue what she was talking about, but most of the time, he only pretended.

"Look at this Uncle Thor!"she would say.

" Oh, and what are these pretty little trinkets?" He would ask.

Then Cathy would laugh. "They're earrings silly!" Now, Thor didn't visit very often, but when he did, he would stay for a long time. Like two weeks. Cathy looked forward to it every time, asking how long he'd be gone, when he'd come back and such. Each time she would have a new drawing for him to take home. Some were animals, or random little scribbles that most children drew, but almost every single picture had the avengers in it, and Thor would always cherish them. Each and every one of them.

Cathy didn't get a lot of time with Bruce or Tony, who were always busy working on something in their lab. But they would let her watch them sometimes, and she decided that she liked them anyway. If she was lucky, Steve would let her help him bring them something to eat, as they often forgot to do so. Cathy knew they should eat, so whenever she went down with them, she was determined to see Them eat her Pb and J sandwiches, even if she had to feed it to them herself. Which Tony often let her do, finding it very amusing. Steve, being her other dad, thought it his responsibility to take care of Cathy, so he was the one who cooked her meals, complimented her clothes, talked to her when she needed it, and tucked her in at night. She could not have asked for a better dad.

Then of course, there was Pepper. She was really nice. When the avengers were busy, pepper would play Barbie with her and even make those pretend little voices. One for each doll. On some occasions, they just went out for the whole day and did girl stuff, just the two of them. They shopped, got lunch, painted their nails, and shopped even more! Cathy would never forget the feeling of wearing a new dress to show to her parents, and everyone else of course.

But sometimes, when the tower was buzzing with activities, there was no time for a child. But you see, that's where JARVIS came in. Cathy would always remember the conversations they had while she roamed the house. Was he really only a robot? That didn't matter. The point is that Cathy was almost never alone in the tower when she didn't want to be, and that was quite the luxury, if you asked her.

Today, she found herself in Tony and Bruce's lab.

"Watcha working on?" Cathy asked, peeking over at all the calculations that Tony was writing down. To her it was just a bunch of numbers. What did they mean? What was their purpose?

"Bruce and I found a challenge online to make some sort of serum that makes things indestructible. It's never been done, and we figured why not? We just have to work out a few things..." Tony answered, still deep in his work.

"Cool! Who are you going to test it on?" Cathy asked.

Tony sighed. "I don't know, maybe a dog or something."

Cathy nodded and watched until Steve came to put her to bed. Up in her bedroom Steve tucked her in and whispered goodnight in her ear.

"Wait!" She cried as he made to turn of the light. "Isn't it dad's turn to read me a story tonight?"

"Well, he would, but he's still really busy right now. He'll read you a story tomorrow. For now you can just have JARVIS read to you." Steve replied, and gently closed the door on his way out.

"Yeah right." She muttered and crept out of bed, down the hall, and into Tony's lab. Tony looked up.

"I thought you were going to bed." He said, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Well I was..." Cathy admitted.

"It's ok, as long as you don't tell Steve." Tony whispered excitedly. "Bruce is going to test the serum on a dog we found. Wanna watch?"

"Yeah! It won't hurt the dog will it?" She asked.

"Um, maybe." Tony furrowed his brow. "We're going to test it in another room, I'll go get them."

"Ok." Cathy chirped. She suddenly noticed how dry her mouth was as she noticed a glass of milk on the counter. It looked like the glass she had brought for Tony earlier. There was no harm in taking a sip was there? She took a small drink but spit it out moments later. God that tasted horrible! How long had her dad left it out? Cathy didn't have time to think about it as Tony came strolling back in with Bruce and a cute little terrier in its carrier.

Tony grabbed the glass. "Alright, let's go." They walked farther to the back of the room, through the doorway to another room which held a pole with a leash attached to it. Bruce let the dog out and attached it to the other end of the leash. He pat the dog on the head and grabbed the glass from Tony, pouring it into a bowl.

Tony laughed. "The dog likes Bruce much more than me."

Cathy nodded. "I wonder why that it is." She smirked.

"Eat up." He whispered and waited. The dog eagerly drank the whole bowl and licked its muzzle. Bruce took out a pocket knives. "Just a small prick. It won't hurt." He explained to Cathy before making a small cut on the dogs back. Tony flung his hands in the air in exasperation.

"It didn't work!" He cried.

"You mean, that was the serum thing?" Cathy gulped, pointing to the glass.

"Yeah,"Bruce sighed and pushed the dog back into its carrier. Not that the dog cared. "But It didn't work."

"Oh," Cathy sighed in relief. Then she yawned.

"Maybe you should go to bed." Tony suggested, pointing to the door. "Steve will kill me if he finds you here."

Cathy yawned again. "Alright." On her way out, she paused. She ran back to Tony and hugged him tightly. "Love you." She smiled.

She had caught him by surprise. Tony stood there for a moment before hugging back. "L-Love you too." He whispered. Cathy let go and finally went back to bed. Tony turned to see Bruce grinning at him.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped, although his words held no heat. Bruce just picked up the carrier and walked back into the lab, still grinning.

*Later*

Tony and Bruce were still sulking about their recent failure while they searched the internet for more challenges. The dog just pawed at his carrier in boredom, barely ever barking. "Well, we could do this robotics challenge." Bruce suggested, scrolling through the info.

"That's too easy!" Tony whined, and playfully hit him over the head with some random file.

"Hey!" He cried, although it didn't hurt much. "The other guy does not approve of such acts. You better watch it." He warned. That's when the dog went crazy. Growling and barking and scratching around in its cage.

"Whoah, Whoah, calm down little guy!" Tony called, walking over with a syringe full of sleeping medicine. He tried poking the dog with it, but it wouldn't break the skin. "What the hell?" He stood back, examining the tip of it.

Bruce inhaled excitedly. "So it does work!" He exclaimed, walking over to calm the dog, who had started to claw at the side of the carrier where Tony was.

"But why now?" Tony frowned. " Why didn't it work before?"

Bruce scratched his chin in thought. "Maybe it only works at certain times." He thought out loud.

Tony shook his head. "Weird. We should get rid of that stuff. Who knows how it'll affect other animals, or people." He noted, flinching at the dogs eyes. They were completely black.

Bruce agreed. "I'll have to run some tests on the dog to make sure it's all right." He muttered, patting the top of the carrier. The dogs antics had simmered down to agitated growls.

"Too bad." Tony pouted. "We were so close!" And with that, Tony deleted all their codes related to subject. Destroying it for good, or so he thought.

**I hope you like it so far. Please review if you think I should continue or don't... if you think I shouldn't. Who knows, the story might just get a little better with your encouragement. ;) **


	2. Chapter 1: Every Time

*Eight Years Later*

The wheels of the limo screeched to a hault in front of my school. "Thanks Phil!" I waved and made my way up the sidewalk. A few dozen reporters came rushing up to me.

"What's life like living with the avengers?"

"Is it true that the new stark phones are being released today?

"Your gymnastics competition is tomorrow, do you have what it takes to win?"

And the ever so pressing question, "Will your mom be making any appearances soon?"

I bit back my venomous tounge and gave them my award winning smile, causing a few reporters to blush. "Excuse me, I have to get to class-sorry, excuse me,- thank you for your time." I apologized, making my way through the crowd. Just like Tony taught me. Don't show them any emotion, just smile and move on. Answer a few questions if you have to, but other wise, that's it.

When I finally made it through them, I had to make it through a slightly different crowd. My so called "friends".

"Hey Cathy! Happy birthday!"

"Its your birthday? How old are you?"

"She's thirteen idiot."

"Can you get Amy and I Thor's autograph?"

"I love your outfit!"

"Oh my gosh, there's a science test today! Can't wait to see how you do! Perfect obviously!"

"Oh crap, that's today? Can you help me study for the next one?"

"Did you hear about the fundraiser next week? I know for sure we'll win."

This time my smile was more genuine.

"Thank you guys, thanks. Really, and yes I heard about the fundraiser, we should all do our part and try our best. That science test will be a breeze, don't worry." I assured the group.

Everyone started complimenting me and laughing and asking me even more questions, when my best friend Kelsey pushed through. I smiled and ignored the crowds chatter for a moment.

"Sorry." I grinned. "They aren't usually like this, all the time anyway."

She waved her hand. "Don't lie, they're always like this."

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with it being my birthday?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Well, for once they think about you." She laughed. "Happy birthday girl."

I giggled. "Thanks."

"Alright people! Move on, we all have places to be!" She called, pulling me through the group of teens. She was sort of like my body guard in a way. I remembered the first time we ever met. Steve had taken me to gymnastics, seeing as I wouldn't stop talking about it, and went off to sit by the other moms. (Much to their delight)

There were so many things to try. The balance beam seemed the most promising, and least dangerous, not that I ever shied away from danger. The girl there turned to me. "Who are you?" She had asked. She was wearing a black leotard and her black hair was cut short, halfway to her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep Brown and she was very pale, except for a few patches of freckles.

"I'm Cathy." I whispered shyly. The girl softened.

"My name's Kelsey. Hey watch this!" She pointed to the balance beam and made her way over. She took a deep breath and started walking across it. On. Her. Hands. At the end, she flipped off and bowed in front of me.

I gasped, and clapped like crazy. "That was awesome!" I exclaimed.

She bowed again. "You try it. On your feet if you want." She replied, noticing my hopeless expression.

"Oh, ok." I breathed. I stepped up to the beam. I started shaking, which was not the best idea. It WAS a balance beam. I took one shakey step forward, trying not to slip. Half way through I took a breath. It was getting easier. One step, than another, just a few more aannnnddd-

"BOO!" Kelsey shouted from just behind me.

"Ahhh!" I cried and toppled over, taking Kelsey down with me. We looked at each other, astonished. Seconds later we were laughing, doubled over on the floor in tears. "This is... so fun!" I gasped and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Kelsey crawled over to me.

"You're really funny." She said, holding out a hand.

"Thanks."

Steve walked over and glanced down at me and Kelsey. Kelsey stopped laughing, her eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Uh, hi."

Steve's lips twitched upwards slightly. "I see you've been making new friends." He observed.

"Yep!" I answered, helping Kelsey up to her feet.

Ever since then, we've been the best of friends. It's nice after all the phonies out there. She was friends with me without knowing anything about me and that's what really matters. To tell the truth, if anyone out there truley liked me, it was her.

We made our way up the steps and into class, just before the bell rang.

*Later*

After lunch was over, I was officially exhausted. I was careful not to let it show because I was not weak. I could handle being popular and smart if I wanted to. That's when Kelsey came running up to me, clutching her iPad to her chest.

"OhmygodYoullneverguesswhathappenedomgsqeee!" She rushed.

"Kelsey, Kelsey! Calm down! What happened?" I asked suspiciously, locking my locker.

"You need to see this!" She claimed, and furiously started tapping on her iPad, pulling up a video labeled "surprise!" She glanced at me and tapped the play button.

"Hello Everyone." Tony appeared on the screen, on the top of his building. "Today's my daughter's birthday and we're throwing her the mother of all birthday parties. Everyone at Cathys school, and all my colleagues are welcome to join us at Stark tower, tonight at 5:00 sharp. There will be music, refreshments, and most importantly, my daughter. Cathy Stark is turning thirteen and we want you all to be here to share it with us. Happy birthday Cat."

Then the video ended. Kelsey grabbed my hand and started jumping in excitement. "Is your father the best or what?" She squealed and ran off, saying something that sounded like "the perfect gift... What should I wear?... so exciting!"

I continued to stare in disbelief at the screen.(I would have to return that)It was posted just five minutes ago. He never told me he was... How could he just... "Ugh!" I cried. Slamming my books on the floor. For once there was no one around to hear it. That felt nice. I picked them up in a rage and tried to control myself. He was doing it again. He was making it all about me, how innocent, how sweet. Then he would turn the spotlight back to him, right where it always would be. This was wrong. This was so wrong.

And I couldn't do anything about it. I hated it. Steve would never do this. Did he even know? He had to. This wasn't about him though! It was all Tony. When was it not? I was completely recharged. I was going to make it through the rest of this day, and then- then... then what?

By the end of the day, I was running on nothing but my anger. I knew exactly what he was going to do, yet I had no clue exactly how he was going to do it! It was so frustrating and confusing I just couldn't keep up. I waited outside for my ride to come. I was expecting Phil, but when I jumped in, Pepper 's friendly face greeted me.

"I'm sure you heard about the big birthday party. You must be so excited! Your father asked me to take you shopping for something nice to wear at the party. Something new, to describe and highlight you for your new year." She beamed.

"Really? My father, Tony if I'm correct, said all that?" I rolled my eyes and sat back.

"Well, it was more of a "Buy her something pretty" but I'm sure that's what he meant." She said in his defense.

"Right." I muttered. And Pepper drove us to the mall. I had grown familiar with it as a kid. The smooth walls, the beautiful fountains, and all the brightly lit stores. Bursting to the seams with people. I loved it. Not just for its shops, but for the whole way it was put together, working as a community. Pepper (quite literally) pulled me out of these thoughts and into the closest clothes shop. I didn't particularly like this part.

About thirty different outfits later, I finally chose the best one. It was a pair of leggings with a smooth velvet top. It was a deep deep blue with a sparkles here and there. The sleeves were slightly ruffled at the end, and it fit around my wrists perfectly. Pepper gasped when she saw it, motioning for me to twirl.

Despite the general stares people shot me, I twirled anyway. Eliciting a squeal of admiration from pepper while doing so. "Its perfect!" She cried.

I knew right away she would by it and we would leave and she'd try to buy me other things. There was only one way to stop this from happening.

"Oh look! I love that shop! They sell the cutest little shoes. Wanna go there?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Is that really the best idea? People are going to think your my mom again." I pointed out. I saw Pepper stiffen. Oh how awkward I made things feel. Pepper nodded and started walking towards the exit.

"You're right." She sighed. I just followed silently. I didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything, but I didn't want to shop another minute either.

As soon as we got home, pepper left to put my bags in my room. Leaving me alone in the hallway. Or so I thought. I felt something slither up behind me, and make a grab for my neck. I immediately rolled out of the way, crouching, ready to swing, I turned to face the intruder, only to get kicked in the knees. I tumbled backwards but quickly regained my balance. Then the man tackled me to the ground, pinning me to the floor. I struggled for a few seconds, then gave up, slumping into the ground in defeat.

"You're too easy." Clint mused, slightly lessening his grip. I took advantage of this and wrenched away from him, taking him by surprise and pinning him to the floor instead.

"Really Clint? On my birthday, no less." I scolded him and stood up.

Clint sat up, wincing slightly at the nail marks I left in his wrists. "You could be attacked at any time." He warned.

I leaned over to get a better look at his wrists. "Sorry 'bout that." I said, taking one of them and rubbing it affectionately.

Clint grinned. "You've done worse."

I dropped his hand. "I could do a lot worse. If it makes you feel any better, you're still my favorite uncle." I offered walking into the kitchen.

"That's touching." He remarked and left to do something else. He stopped in the doorway. "Happy birthday Cat." My immediate response was to throw an apple at him, but he ducked out of the way before it made contact. I heard him laughing on his way down the hall.

"Don't call me cat!" I threatened, picking up the bruised apple. I hated that nickname. It made me sound like a pet of some sort, which I most certainly wasn't. Only Tony called me that, as I had learned to deal with it. But if anyone else dare call me that, they were in for a world of pain. Well, unless I really really liked them, which was rare.

That's when Tony walked in. "Hey cat!" He called, reaching out for a hug. I stepped back. "What's the matter?" Tony frowned, baffled.

"Nothings wrong... yet." I whispered bitterly behind his back. Apparently he heard that.

"I'm going to ignore that considering its your birthday." Tony smiled. "I bet your excited for your party aren't you. I hope you bought something nice to wear."

I sighed. Why did he have to be so darn sweet? "Yeah, it's a nice little get up." I replied casually.

"You'll look great, I know it." He claimed, kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks. I guess I should go get ready huh?" I wondered out loud. Tony nodded in agreement.

"You should. We have an hour before guests start arriving."he said, shooing me out of the room. He winked. "Happy Birthday cat."

I nodded and headed for my room. It was too hard to stay mad at that man. Maybe things weren't going to go as bad as I thought they would.

The first thing I absolutely had to of was shower. I smelled like those new clothes that you always buy at those stores, and I don't know anyone who likes that smell. Plus I had sweat all day long running around so I wouldn't be late to class, making my skin very sticky. It felt good to let the hot water flow over my back, easing tension I didn't even know was there. Wiping the slate clean.

When I was done, I walked into my room, finding my outfit laid carefully across my bed. I slipped into it. It felt so much lighter than all my clothes. If I let go of the bedspread I might float. It was a good feeling, better than I had felt all day. You know what? It was my birthday party. I was going to have fun with my friends and my family. If it goes as planned. I thought bitterly, but quickly dismissed this thought. I was going to have fun.

Pepper knocked on my door just then, and let herself in.

"I could of been dressing!" I huffed, but failed to stop the smile spreading across my face. Of course she completely ignored this statement.

"I want to help you with your hair, and your makeup." She announced. "With my help, you'll look amazing." And she was right. She always was.

When she was finally done "working her magic." I found out how good she was with this stuff. I stared at my reflection in the hair was still down, but pepper had weaved a few blue ribbons in between my thick strands of hair. There wasn't much makeup at all, mostly just accents. There was eyeliner spread over my lashes, making my eyes seem even bigger than they were. There was just a hint of blush on my cheeks, drawing attention to my cheekbones. The only other thing even faintly noticeable on my face was a colorless layer of lipgloss glistening in the light of the room.

Pepper took my hand, leading me around the room. She twirled me and spun me until I was too dizzy to stand. I dropped onto my bed. "Stop, stop I'm getting dizzy!" I laughed. Just then, we both heard someone clear their throat by the doorway.

"Dad!" I called, rushing into his arms. Steve was home. "I didn't think you'd be home until next week!" Upon hearing this, he just squeezed harder.

"I got home early." He explained. "You look beautiful. You'll be the life of the party." He whispered softly into my shoulder. He drew back slightly, so he could see my face. "Its been a long time since I've seen that smile. I'm glad it's back."

"That's good, because it's here to stay." I declared, stepping back a bit to let him into my room. Pepper kindly exused herself, and gave me a reassuring pat on the back before leaving.

Steve looked around the room contently before returning his gaze back to me. "The party's going to start soon. We should head down there before they break down the door." He said, taking my hand in his and leading me down to the giant ballroom.

It was decked out with actual counters and stools, with a platform for singing and the DJ's table. There were a few tables off to the side, saved for presents or whatever someone got me. All the counters were stocked up with snacks like pizza, soda, burgers, fries, milkshakes, wine (you needed an ID for that), chips, pretzels, and every desert you could ever imagine. A crystal chandelier hung gracefully from the ceiling, giving the brightly lit room more class. Balloons hung in humongous groups around the room, adding a splash of color to the scene. The floor was clear and void of any people, but that wouldn't last for long.

About fifteen minutes later the whole room was flooded with people, filling the place up with the noise and laughter of regular crowds. Steve wandered off to attend to the guests just as all the speakers in the room burst to life, replacing almost every thought of mine with loud booming music. I felt like the room might implode if anything else happened. The lights darkened, and other lights around the room lit up, showing a glimpse of people's faces, then swinging in other directions leaving you to the outline of dancing people. This was amazing, it truley was. But I had to find Kelsey. She had to be here somewhere...

As if on cue, my stark phone buzzed to life in my pocket, alerting me about someone trying to text me. I flipped it open.

"_Hey, meet me by the gift table." _The screen flashed.

I nodded and navigated my way through the sea of people. Eventually I found the so called gift table. More like gift MOUNTAIN! The pile of presents piled up almost all the way to the ceiling!

I found Kelsey looking around and made my way towards her. She smiled in recognition and turned to see where I was looking.

"That is a lot of presents." She observed.

"Dear Lord it's Christmas." I shouted over the crowd. A few bystanders overheard my exclamation and snickered. Kelsey grabbed my hand and dragged me out onto the dance floor. Normally she was the one I dragged places, but I think we were all a little excited that night. We nodded our heads to the beat, moving our feet and jumping to the rhythm. Completely losing ourselves and letting the music drown us. We let it swallow us and transform us into the energy of each note.

The song ended unexpectedly, leaving us panting on the dance floor. "Hey, what happened to the music?" Kelsey pouted. I shrugged my shoulders. Who knew, maybe the party was ov-

A sound from upstage interrupted my thoughts. "No, no you guys I'm serious... geettt off the stfgage." I heard a marbled voice laugh. "Now.. I just want to welcome you all to this-hic- gathering for my daughter, and... sshhheriously, you guys are just amazing."

I pushed my way through the crowd. A few people tried to stop me, but I had to see the person there. Was it really- could it be-

Yes. My dad was wobbling around on stage, his suit crumpled, his hair messy, and what was that liquid pouring out of his glass all over the floor? "No..." I whispered, covering my mouth. "No, not this." This couldn't be happening, of all things, someone PLEASE tell me I'm dreaming. This wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare.

"Hey there she is! Hey, you, come on up little daughter of mine. Let's go, don't be-hic- shy!"

I trembled on my way up the steps. This was far worse than I had thought it would be. I was so stupid to think I'd have a normal party. A normal dad. No, this was what I got.

"There she is! Everyone, this is Cathy... she's, umm, she's twelve today! Yeah, she's getting old, I know." He called, swinging his arm over my shoulder.

I winced eternally. "Haha, nice joke dad." I smiled faintly, for emphasis.

"Swhat are you talkin about." He stuttered, and I could smell his rancid breath.

"Oh, your just really funny!" I called, playfully punching his arm. He let go of me and fumbled around with his drink.

"To, ... to my daughter Cathy, everyone." He raised his glass and made as if to drink it before his knees buckled. Confused chatter rung out through the audience, and soon became shrieks of surprise and horror as my father tumbled off the stage.


	3. Chapter 2: Hate

Tony's POV-

I woke up on the floor of my bedroom. "Aah!" My head throbbed, my eye sight blurred, burning when I looked up. Why are the lights on? I tried sitting, my head swam. Every muscle in my body screamed with ache."Holy shit." I groaned. I buried my face in the carpet. At least there was no light down here.

A rough pair of hands yanked me off the floor. "Wha- who- get off me!" I thrashed. A wave of nausea rolled over me, choking me, so all I could do was cough and gag.

I was sitting on the bed. When did that happen? I clenched the sheets to keep myself steady and tried opening my eyes. My eyes immediately watering. I shut them again and squinted. The room was still a blur, but I could see someone standing in front of me. Huh, was that...Steve?

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I heard someone cry. Which direction did that come from? Who else was here? I tried turning, but Steve's hands held my shoulders in place. My head started pounding.

I moaned in pain. "Steve?"

I heard his voice, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. He finally left, leaving me so I could suffer in silence. The door slammed. I lost consciousness again, finally stopping the pain.

When I woke up again, I felt slightly better. I wasn't fighting off nausea anymore. I could see again, but my head still throbbed continuously. I couldn't think straight. Sitting up, I noticed a glass of water on my bedside table, along with some sort of pill. I thanked the gods and downed it hungrily. The water helped wake me up.

Maybe I could walk. It can't be so bad... I stood up, expecting the worst, but nothing happened. I was a little dizzy, but I could walk it off. I could, and I would. God, what happened? I felt like I got hit by a freight train! My side particularly. I touched it lightly and winced. It burned like crazy and there were multiple bruises.

I trudged around my room until I could walk without tripping or falling. Once I decided I was good, I made my way down the hall and into the living room. No one was in there. I didn't know if that was good or bad. Probably bad, but what time was it in the first place? It was dark out, I could see through the window. I sat down on the couch to rest for a while, and I jumped when the tv switched on. "What the-"

I stopped when I saw the title at the bottom of the screen. "Teenage Tradgedy" the reporter on the screen held a grim expression. "- I don't know Jane, he seemed fine at the beginning. Don't believe me? Let's show the footage." It cut to a scene of me on top of a stage, clearly drunk."

"God DAMN IT!" I cried as my past self toppled off the stage. But that's not what I was paying attention to. I was looking at the little girl on the stage, her eyes filled with shock and fright. Her face betraying no emotion otherwise. She ran off stage, people parting out of the way as she fled the room, their faces sympathetic.

"Cathy..." I whispered. Then it hit me, the party. Memories flooded my brain, the excitement, the bets, the drinking, everything. I ran my fingers through my hair. "What did I do?" I choked.

The channel changed, and I looked up again. "We finally caught up to her this morning. Some of you may not want to watch this next part folks." The woman warned, and then she vanished, immideatly replaced with a video clip, marked April 21st.

I saw Cathy again in front of her school, swarmed by reporters. They tried asking her questions and I found myself growling. "That traumatizing experience was devastating, can you help us describe it?" One asked. "What happened to Tony last night? Was he really joking?" I saw Cathy smile, obviously a forced one.

"You know my dad, he's-she paused- he's never serious when he needs to be." She mumbled."I'm sorry, I have to go." The reporter tried catching up with her. "I said I have to go!" She hissed, trying to cover her face, but not before the first tear rolled down her cheek.

"No..." I whispered. No, this wasn't happening, it couldn't. The TV switched off again and I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Although it made me jump, I wasn't going to turn around. I knew who it was, and now I knew how the TV had turned itself on.

"I saw Steve walk in front of me forcing me to look at him,his arms crossed. His face revealed nothing. No anger, no sympathy, no emotion at all. Now that, that just took its toll. Steve just staring at me like that, that hurt.

I hung my head. "She's never going to forgive me."

Steve sat next to me, rigid, tense. "Give her one good reason she should." He dared, not bothering to hide his accusing tone. I slumped over.

"When did that happen?" I asked, cringing, not wanting to remember what I witnessed.

"Yesterday night, and this morning." He answered through clenched teeth. Then he finally allowed some emotion to show. Steve turned to me. "How could you? Drinking at your own daughters birthday party?! What is wrong with you?" He seethed, his eyes cold and unforgiving.

"I-I dont know. Steve, I would never hurt her. I didn't mean-"

"You NEVER mean anything you do Tony! That's really funny, you would never hurt her? Our daughter? No, no you already have. It's too late to change that Tony, and it's going to take a long time for her to forgive you. You go around and you think you're making her life so much easier by doing all these things tony, but your not! Stop, and think about her for once! You did not once ever ask her what she wanted, when it's so plainly obvious even a complete stranger could tell you! You keep pushing and pushing, and it's never enough, but it's way too much and you could never understand that! What you just pulled, that's just the tip of the iceberg." Steve interrupted. When he was done, he sat back and started rebuilding his emotional wall. He was not going to show anything more than what he had to.

I closed my eyes. If I didn't... Well I really don't want to think about what would happen if I didn't. "Steve, I'm sorry! I really am! If you came here to make me feel bad, then job well done." I remarked, looking away from him.

"I didn't come here to make you feel bad, I came here to warn you." he whispered and got up to leave. He stopped in the doorway, "It's not me you should apologize to."

I looked up at him, and he turned. "I've never been so disappointed in you my entire life." He muttered and left.

His words sliced through me to my very core. It made me tremble inside, and hurt. How could any human stand this amount of hurt? I grasped my chest and tried to make it stop, but no matter how hard I tried, the dull ache remained, never letting me forget who I was. Never letting me forget, what I had done.

*_Later*_

I shouldn't have stayed up the rest of the night. I shouldn't of worked in my workshop for hours upon hours. Well, there were a lot of things I shouldn't of done. I looked down at what I was making. To me it was just a bunch of codes. I wasn't paying attention. I would have to sort it out later. I tried suppressing yet another yawn. "JARVIS, what time is it?" I called.

"It is currently 3:15 in the afternoon sir." He informed.

"I guess I should head on up then." I sighed. I was pretty tired, but I wasn't hungry. Would I ever feel hungry again? I think I lost my appetite, permanently. I made it into the kitchen without running into anyone but dummy, which was a huge relief. Everyone would no doubt hate me for a long time. Not caring for food, I made another pot of coffee and waited for it to cool down. "You know what? Forget it." I shrugged and drank it. The scorching liquid burned my throat, but I didn't care.

That's when I heard someone walk in. I turned, hoping it was anyone but the person it was. No such luck. Cathy stood in the doorway, her frail posture stiff, her face pale, her eyes flaming.

"Cat...?" I asked, and she attacked.

She shoved me off my seat, so I was standing, and she punched and hit me repeatdely in the chest. "Don't call me cat!" She yelled in rage, suddenly not looking so frail. I didn't know what to do, so I took the hits, I took the kicks, but tried blocking them when she didn't relent.

"Cathy, stop!" I yelled. Steve ran in, taking her hand,he tried to stop her. He must of heard her come in or something.

"Cathy, calm down. Stop it, you don't mean it." He coaxed, holding her back as she thrashed. I took a step back. She stilled suddenly.

"Oh, but I do." She seethed. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He embarrassed me in front of everyone from school, and in the whole FUCKING world for all I know!" Steve let go, convinced she wouldn't hurt me, well, physically anyway.

"I'm sorry Cathy, I didn't know that would happen." I tried explaining, but she didn't listen.

"You don't know ANYTHING!" She cried in frustration and threw her backpack at me. This time Steve didn't make any move to stop her, his face grim. He left. This was going to happen sooner or later. I don't know what I was expecting.

She brushed some hair out of her eyes. "You ruin everything." She spat. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. Time was slowing, life was shattering. I wanted to just run away, but I couldn't move my legs either.

Cathy turned away from me, which I was getting really tired of seeing. "How could you?" She whispered. I wanted to help her, comfort her in some way, anything. I reached out to touch her shoulder but she spun back around and twisted my hand just in time.

"Aahhh!" I screamed and fell to my knees. She stared down at me.

"Don't touch me." She backed away. She was almost gone, just a few more steps and I wouldn't be able to see her. She would be gone. "I hate you." She cried, and ran away.

My mouth went dry, my hand's throbbing was nothing compared to what I felt inside. "She hates me." I mumbled. "She hates me..." I sat up and pulled myself into a tight ball. Maybe I could live down falling off a stage, maybe I could deal with her anger, Steve's cold expressions, but nothing in the world could prepare me for this. She hated me.

I wimpered as my heart broke into tiny jagged pieces. Bursting into flames as I clawed at my sides. Oh, but that wasn't enough, oh no. My heart continued to explode, slowly and painfully, wrenching me down with it, my eyes brimming with tears. My daughter hated me, Steve won't talk to me. The whole world knows what I did.

_No, not here._I thought, biting my lip. _Anywhere but here._

I stumbled getting up, I didn't remember walking, I didn't remember anything, besides the pain. So hot and agonizing as it spread through me, as if it were a tangible thing.

I do remember making it to my lab. Bruce looked up upon my entrance. "What happened to y-"

"Get out." I growled.

"But-I"

"GET OUT!" I screeched, throwing something at him. Not caring what it was, not even thinking twice about it. His eyes widened and he stepped around me, his hands up. Great, someone else to glare at me later. Fun.

As soon as the door shut behind him I crumpled into a heap on the floor. I slowly let go of my lip, licking the blood off of it. I did this. I hurt everyone and everything I came in contact with and now it was my turn. Years and years of stupid things I held in,threatening to spill. After what seemed like seconds, I finally let the tears fall. They were slow at first, but they gradually fell faster, more and more of them soaking my face, burning, leaving invisible trails that would never leave me. With a gasp, my heart stopped. It was an open wound and if it didn't bleed, I would explode. Sobs wracked my body as I let everything go, the pain subsiding, making me empty. I lay there on the floor,craving an end to this madness. I was broken.

My fingers wrapped around something cold, something like glass. A bottle, from who knows where or when. Oh sure, I knew what it was. Something in my head urged me to open it, just a sip. Just one sip, and I would numb over, I wouldn't have to feel anything.

Suddenly I saw myself falling off stage, Steve's face, my blurry room, and all the pain. Oh God the pain. I dropped the bottle and it rolled under a table somewhere. I clutched my head, as it started pounding again. "Just STOP! Please...stop!" I begged, but who was there to listen? I was alone.

I covered my reactor with my hand, the skin around it starting to bruise. I deserved that. Eventually my tired body succumbed to sleep, leaving me to the nightmares soon to come. It would haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. _I've never been so disappointed in you my entire life. ... I hate you..._ I wanted so desperately to cry, but there was nothing left. Not even sleep could save me now.


	4. Chapter 3: Less hate?

Cathy's POV-

He just sat there and looked at me like I was some sort of bomb. "Cat...?"

I had enough. I was so frustrated at my own stupidity, at him, at this whole situation that barely seemed like anything but meant the whole world to my dad, who coincidentally wrecked it all. I was hitting him. Kicking him. He didn't even do anything! That-that idiot! I yelled things and threw things and was restrained by someone, I don't even remember who. Then he had the nerve to touch me! I twisted his hand, but I could do so much worse, and I intended to.

"I hate you!" I cried and backed away from him. It was all I could muster that had enough effect. It was meant to hurt him. I bet anything it did. His whimper only justifying this thought as I left. Looking back now, it was probably wrong, but I was glad. Through my blind rage I could actually effect him, get to him. Finally. Something. My happiness tinged with guilt, he acted like a puppy. But no, He needed this. I needed this.

I was in my bedroom again. Like my own little oasis away from the world. I plugged in some earbuds and listened to a few songs. A little bit of Pink(shut up) and some Coldplay. Isn't it so weird how one song can define your life so perfectly? That was me, mouthing the words to "So what?" As I went over the days events. I rolled onto my side. I didn't want to think about anything. Then I realized I had left my backpack in the kitchen. _Ugh._

I peeked around the corner of the kitchen doorway, but no one was in there. Thank God. He probably left, off to do who knows what. I snatched my backpack off the floor and returned to my room. If I was to clear any thoughts, maybe some schoolwork would help. No matter how mind numbingly easy it was.

Tony's POV-

At least I felt better now. How long had I been asleep? Probably not long, seeing as how many nightmares woke me up. I shuddered. I did NOT want to remember them. I stood up and gripped the counter to support myself. My ribs hurt like hell, but otherwise I was fine. No signs of a completely mental breakdown here. That was good. Now I could move on without breaking down at any given moment. I am Tony Stark. The one who keeps his cool, and I'm not going to let one stupid event ruin that reputation.

"JARVIS, how long have I been sleeping?" I asked.

_"Aproximentally nine hours and forty seven minutes sir."_ The AI's voice rung out through the room.

Nine hours? Wow, that's more than I thought. "So what time is it now?"

_"It is April 23rd, 10:23 am." _he responded.

"Oh. Call up pepper for me please." I ordered while moving some things around. The phone rang almost immideatly and I picked it up.

"Pepper?" I asked.

"What is it Tony? I'm very busy with a lot of people right now because of... Well, I'm just really busy so make it quick." She answered.

"That's the thing pepper. I'm not busy right now, so I was wondering if there were possibly any meetings I should attend referring to... that event." I explained. If I was going to keep my cool, I needed something to work on. Badly.

Pepper hesitated before continuing. "So let me get this straight, you WANT to attend these meetings? There's going to be a lot of press there." She questioned.

"Uh, yah. I can handle it pepper, I didn't mean to make so much work for everyone. Let me help at least." Tony explained warily. Maybe he didn't want to do it, but it had to be done sooner or later.

"Fine, there are requests for you to meet at three different places today. Can you make it to the first one in an hour?" She asked.

"I'll do my best."

"I'm sending you the location now, and Tony? Behave yourself." She replied, ending the call.

"That'll do pep, that'll do." I muttered and quickly got ready. Showering, and picking out a suit. A nice pair of sunglasses, and I was ready to go. I can't believe I'm this desperate. I thought, and rolled my eyes before leaving.

_*Later*_

I stepped out of the building onto the platform. There were seats at a table up front with mics and water bottles. So familiar, and boring. Wait, I wanted this. Right. Cameras were flashing and people were trying to ask me about twenty different questions at once. Oh,this is going to be fun.

After all questions were satisfied with answers, I saluted everyone, and stepped away. But before I left, I turned to say something. "I'm genuinely sorry for what happened, and I promise that I would never do it on purpose. I'll try my best to ensure it doesn't happen again." I vowed. The audience seemed to love this, cheering and some of them nodding with understanding. One down, two to go.

After everything that went on today, I was thoroughly exhausted. My body begged for sleep, but my hands ached for something to do. I really should of thought of something that I could do to keep my head, and my hands busy. Seriously, what was I thinking? On my way into the tower, I made a mental list of things I should never do again. Pretty long list. I looked up, it was getting dark, and cold. I shivered and walked inside.

Steve's POV-

"Alright, well, what do you suppose we do?" I asked. "She can't stay like this forever."

Natasha bit her lip. "Maybe a gift or something."

Clint wasn't even smiling. "She's not one for gifts Nat, you know that."

Thor wasn't there, but if he were he would be just as clueless as everyone else. Bruce spoke up. "I think we should just give her some space. It's only been a few days, give her some more time." He suggested.

I rubbed my hands together. "Really? Did you see her yesterday? That kind of rage could take months to simmer! I want my daughter back sooner than that!"

Clint shifted. "She's still here Steve. She's not dead."

"No, you didn't see her. Cathy is- she's acting different now. I've never seen her so out of control before. How does someone bottle that up?" I retaliated.

Natasha dared to smirk. "Who does she remind you of?"

I glared back at her, and she quickly dropped the look. "Tony can be stubborn sometimes, but that's not what we're talking about right now. There has to be some way to get her to forgive him!" I explained.

"Steve calm down. Tony's parenting skills aren't all that good, but he tries. After awhile she'll have to accept his apology." Bruce noted,in his serious tone that no one else could copy.

I wrung my hands. Seriously, I can't keep them still. "I suppose so. Everyone just leave her alone then, I guess." I shrugged. Oh how I wanted to say more. Much more.

The tension in the room eased slightly as everyone said goodnight and parted ways. I leaned against the arm of a chair and sighed. This was going to be so hard to deal with. I was about to get up and leave when something stopped me. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed someone standing just beyond the doorway.

"Tony?" I gasped. He stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself. He wasn't smiling."How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He growled and moved for the other end of the room, an escape of sorts.

"No, tony, stop." I called following him. He turned suddenly, and I almost ran into him.

"Why Steve, want to invite me to the next secret meeting you hold behind my back? Oh, that'd be nice, if it weren't for the fact I'm not supposed to know about them!" He yelled.

"Tony, we didn't know how you'd take it. We don't want anything too drastic to happen..." as soon as I said that, I regretted it. Tony laughed and started walking away.

"Yeah, I'm to dangerous to be around my own daughter. I'll just leave so as not to hurt anyone." He muttered.

"I didn't mean it like that." I said cautiously.

"Then what did you mean?" Tony stopped, his head turned.

"We're just trying to help her Tony."

"I can help her. I can fix it ok? It's my mess, not yours. I don't need any help being her dad! Just give me a chance for once!" He cried, and finally got away.

I leaned against the doorway. Now I had two things to worry about. Well, two people. I let him go. What was the point in following him? He wouldn't listen to me.

A few hours later I grew restless. I had asked JARVIS the last time he slept and he told me it was yesterday. But who knows, Tony could of programmed him to say that. I was worried. Tony didn't always make the best decisions. He could hurt himself. I headed towards his lab. He was always down there.

The door slides open to show him nodding off beside one of his holograms, some tool in his hand. His head snapped up when he heard the door open.

"Ugh, what do you want?" He squinted.

"For you to go to bed." I answered, crossing my arms.

"Why do you care if I sleep or not?" He questioned, going back to work on some pile of wires and bolts.

"Because then you're in a better mood." I claimed, moving closer.

He noticed this. "I'm not tired." He said instantly. By now it must of been some sort of reflex answer for him. I knew better though.

I touched his shoulder. "Yes you are."

"Don't." He said edging away from me.

"Make me." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Steve...?" He mumbled uncertain.

"I know how hard you're working Tony. It's a working progress. If your going to continue like this, your going to pass out." I noted, tightening my grip.

"You are so bipolar." He yawned. I grinned.

"So does this mean you'll go to bed?"

"I didn't say that." He glanced over his shoulder at me.

"I will drag you to bed while you scream bloody murder if I have to. You're going to sleep." I whispered in his ear and he shivered.

"That's not fair." He groaned. I took the tool from him and set it down. He stared at it, as if it were foreign. I took his hand and pulled, and surprisingly, he let me. "Strong grip."

I laughed despite myself. As soon as we made it to our room, I nudged him towards the bed. He stood by it but didn't move. I pushed him into a sitting position on the edge of it. Tony sighed, and unwillingly lay down.

I lay down next to him and he turned to face me. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He blinked.

"Almost."I replied,still staring back at him. He sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"I am sorry you know." He whispered.

"I am too." I said, pulling him closer, his arm falling right into place on my chest.

"What are you sorry about?" He questioned,gripping my shirt. "Specifically."

"I should of helped you. Instead, I blamed you. I know you try Tony. I should of done something. I should have been there. On top of that, I don't invite you to a meeting that could help, and that's obviously an important decision you should of been in on. I'm really sorry."I apologized.

"To be honest I wasn't THAT mad, but I guess this makes up for it." He shrugged, nuzzling into my neck, and breathing in deeply. "I honestly thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you. I could be annoyed sure, but... What made you think that?"

Tony didn't answer. "I know for sure Cathy hates me."

"Stop." I said, covering his mouth. "Why are you saying this?"

"Because she does. She said so." He said, slightly muffled. I removed my hand.

"She's just angry. People say things they don't mean sometimes." I tried assuring him. It sort of worked as I felt him relax against me.

"Why are teens so complicated?" He muttered, his eyes closing.

"You can get back to that later. Just sleep for now." I ordered, and shifted, allowing some room for him to rest his head on his pillow. Instead, he clung to my shirt with a death grip and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You made me come up here, I'll sleep the way I want to." He sighed. Not that I minded or anything. This is the first time we've slept like this for days.

Soon enough, just as I predicted, he fell asleep. His chest rising and falling to the rhythm of his breathing. Eventually I fell asleep to, wondering how no matter what he did, we ended up cuddling. That was Tony for you. Oh well, I didn't really mind.

*The next day*

I woke up earlier than I thought I would. Tony slept peacefully beside me. More on top of me, but screw the details. He shifted in his sleep, creating more room for me to breathe. There was no where else I'd rather be than right here at the moment. Of course then Tony jolts awake.

"What? What is it?" I said, instantly alerted.

"I have an awesome idea!" He claimed sitting up, removing his arms from my grasp.(much to my disliking, but whatever)

"And what is this "great idea"?" I quircked my brow.

"You know how Cathy always wanted a little dog, but she was too young to take care of it?"

"Uh, yeah. I remember telling you that." I smiled, amused.

"Well, she's old enough now! We can get her one!" He cried as if he'd solved the answer to everything. Which is a good possibility actually.

"That sounds good." I stated, and he jumped out of bed.

"Well? Let's go!" He called while he changed. I covered my face with a pillow. So persistent.

"Ok, ok. We'll get ready first." I said, rolling my eyes.

I insisted we actually eat before leaving, making Tony anxious.

"Come on! We should go before Cathy leaves for school!"He hissed.

"Tony, it's ten in the morning. She's already gone. Besides, the pet store doesn't open for another few hours."

Tony replied by hitting his head against the wall, repeatedly.I laughed. So eager, so willing. Yeah, it's Tony.

As soon as I agreed to leave he burst through the door and into the car he ordered,waiting for me impatiently. "Let's go!" He ushered me in. I rolled my eyes yet again, but climbed in nonetheless.

*...*

It felt like hours before Tony finally made his decision. We walked by row after row of dogs but no,he decided after about an hour he wanted a puppy instead. So I had to follow him through the hall of puppies and help him choose, and you know, he'd just make his own choice anyway and move on. I stopped for a moment to admire a little German Shepard pup, and tony followed.

"This one looks cool. Do you think she'd like him?"he asked, looking over my shoulder.

"I think he's cute. If you pick him, she'll melt." I Replied, thinking of what it was like to have a pet. Huh, it would be nice to have a little thing running around, keeping people busy,...wait...

Tony grinned. "He's perfect."

Cathy's POV-

"Are you sure you can make it?" Kelsey asked worryingly.

I nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kelsey was throwing a little get together at her house. Just me and her.

"Well, I understand if you don't come. What with the problems at home and the stress of being...well, being you, it's completely understandable" She stated.

"Look, Kelsey, I will be there. Don't worry. It'll be fun." I said,pulling my backpack closer onto my shoulders as we walked towards the car pick up line. We departed with a quick hug and a smile before my ride pulled up.

I opened the door of the (really nice and probably expensive)car and slouched into my seat. I couldn't complain, it was nice. I acknowledged pepper with a smile and plugged in my earbuds. Pepper didn't try talking to me, as far as I could tell.

She only spoke as I took out my earbuds when we pulled in by stark tower. "I hope you have a pleasant rest if the day."

"Thanks pepper, are you coming in?"

"Oh, no I'm busy. I have to be somewhere pretty soon. Bye!" She waved and drove off. Meh, I've seen stranger things before.

I unlocked the door, and walked into the hallway, when all of a sudden, a little body of brown fur hurled it's self into my legs. "Oof."

I looked down at the dazed little thing, and found out it wa just a little puppy. A German Shepard! Oh those are adorable. "Awe, what are you doing here?" I asked, I picking it up as it tried to lick my face. I laughed, "no-down, down boy!" It calmed slightly and I started walking around.

"I'm home!" I called. "Does this dog belong to anyone?"

I strolled into the living room, dog in hand, where tony sat looking happy for some reason.

"It belongs to you actually." he said standing up.

"W-what?"

"That dog right there, yeah, I got it for you." He explained while pointing to the dog. He stuck his hand in his pockets. "Just a little gift to, make up for what I did."

I stared at him. Anger flickered deep inside of me and I wanted to just hit him, but I held back.

I set the dog on the floor. "So basically a bribe then?"

Tonys smile faltered. "No, it's a gift. I remember saying that not too long ago."

"So this is supposed to make everything better? Gifts? Presents? I don't really need anything more than what I already have. I mean- seriously? How many gifts do you think I actually want?" I questioned.

"I thought you wanted a dog." Tony said, shifting from leg to leg.

"...He is cute tony.(yes I call my dad tony, and Steve too.) but your missing the point. Tony sunk onto the couch.

"What is it that you even want?" He sighed, frustrated. His eyes betraying defeat. I stared down at the puppy. How did he know I wanted a dog? He was never there to ask. The dog tilted its head and started panting.

"look, for once, I like it. It's a thoughtful gesture. Just... Don't make this a regular thing." I gave up. I was still angry. Very angry. But, it was complicated. I liked the gift, but I also hated how regular of a thing it was for my dad. Buy her something and shell love me. That was basically his line of thinking wasn't it?

Tony looked up."So you do like it?"

"Yes and no..." I muttered, petting the dogs head. The room was silent. So it was up to me to say something now huh?

"Umm, so what do you think I should name him?" I wondered.

At this, Tony laughed. "Im not sure, it's your choice."

I pondered this for a moment. "How about Oscar?" I suggested.

Tony leaned over to pat the dogs head, but stopped when I stiffened. It was a reflex, I couldn't help it. Instead he nodded. "Oscar is an ok name, I guess. Suits him well enough." He shrugged.

"Ok then. It's settled. Your name is Oscar." I told the dog-I mean- Oscar. He barked and I stiffled a laugh.

Tony sure didnt. "Ha, looks like he likes it." He laughed. Then he stopped and looked away. You know, when the conversation just dulls.

"Well, I guess I'll show Oscar his way around the tower then." I said, standing up.

"His leash is on the counter along with everything else he needs. Help yourself." Tony noted, standing as well. My gaze met his for a moment but quickly flickered away.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." I snapped my fingers and Oscar stood, nipping at them. "I have some stuff to do, so..."

"Right, right. You do that. I'll uh, I'll be in my lab I suppose." Tony scratched his head and let me pass. As soon as we were out of earshot I stared down at the beautiful little puppy. His cute little nose, his tufts of fur, his big brown eyes full of curiosity. I sighed. "You guys arent going to make this easy for me are you?"

Oscar barked in agreement, and wagged his tail. I groaned. I was so screwed.


End file.
